Outsider Chronicles: Winged Lightning
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Gods, Angels, Demons and Dragons make for great storys. Well, so long as your not living it. Aw well, at least I can throw lightning bolts! Now if only I could get this bloody Dragon to shut up.
1. Chapter 1

Outsider Chronicles: Winged Lightning

Gods, Angels, Demons and Dragons make for great storys. Well, so long as your not living it. Aw well, at least I can throw lightning bolts! Now if only I could get this bloody Dragon to shut up.

 **I know I said I'd do my DC/Dragonball idea, but I can't come up with any good ways to get the main character to Jump City. Any ideas would be appreciated! Anyway, for now I'm gonna work on this. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

There is a bloody good reason that you can't remember your time as a baby. Not only is it humiliating, but its also boring when all you can do is sit, shit and drool. Still, could be worse. I could be dead. Hi, my name is Luke Morgenstern and I am living proof that reincarnation exists. See, I died. How, I'm not sure, but one minute I was laying on my back as my last breath escaped me and the next I found myself swaddled in blankets being cooed at by an old lady. That was quite the jarring experience.

For my first four years, everything seemed normal (other than, you know, the whole reincarnation thing). My Dad was a scientist working for a relatively large research institute in LA, but still made a point to spend time with me as often as he could. Then, on my fourth birthday, I woke up to find black, downy feathers in my bed.

"What the...where did these come from?" I asked myself as I sat up.

As soon as I moved, I felt something was off. I slept on my back, yet somehow I felt like I had fallen asleep on my arm. I glanced over my shoulder, only to freeze at the sight of two, very small and ragged looking wings emerging from my shoulder blades. I'm not normally one to scream at unexpected things, but you try waking up with wings and not freak out!

Almost immediately, my Dad burst through the door, only to stop when he saw the wings.

"Huh, I was wondering if you'd get those," said Dad.

"Huh?" I asked having not expected that response, "You were expecting this?"

"Of course," said Dad.

He rolled his shoulders and a pair of black wings shot out of his shirt. I blinked.

"Dad, whats going on?" I asked.

Dad smiled and walked over to sit on my bed.

"Son, let me tell you a story," he said.

I listened wide eyed as Dad started to tell me a story that would be incredibly hard to believe if I didn't now have wings and the soul of someone much older than me. He told me about how just about every myth I had ever heard and read was true in one way or another. Gods, Monsters, Demons and Angels, all real. And apparently my Grandpa was one. A Fallen Angel to be precise, hence the black wings.

"So what now?" I asked, eyeing the lightning that was sparking around Dads fingers.

"Now we start training," said Dad, "You are the Grandson of one of the most powerful Fallen Angels around, not to mention the fact that your mother is who she is will only make life more difficult for you. You need to be strong if you want to survive."

"Why, who is she?" I asked, not sure if I actually wanted to know.

"Athena."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

It was shortly after that that I met my Grandpa, the Leader Class Fallen Angel, Baraciel, and the leader of the Fallen Angels and my Dads boss, Azazel. Yes, that Baraciel and Azazel. Apparently this world was very DXD if some of the things I'd overheard the adults discussing was anything to go by. Azazel seemed to be rather interested in me if the odd smile he wore when I shook his hand was anything to go by, but I have no idea why.

After the reveal of the Supernatural and Divine, Dad threw me into training with my abilities and more than a few different weapons, including various types of sword, spears, daggers and a bow. I am really glad that my Gifts from Athena included a talent with weapons or theres no way I'd have been able to keep everything straight. Combine that with my Nephilim body and I was already a formidable fighter with both a weapon in my hand or just with raw magic, despite being only seven. I don't care how strong the Monster is, a few thousand volts surging through them is as deadly as it would be to a Human, more so considering it was Holy Lighting.

* * *

"Why am I here again?" I asked, covering my nose with my hand at the horrible stench from the Cyclops we were hunting.

My dad had woken me up a few hours before and dragged me out of the house with no explanation. We weren't even in LA any more. In fact, if the Empire State Building was anything to go by, we were in New York. Ah, the joys of being able to teleport.

"Think of it as a pop quiz," said Dad, "Show me what you've learnt by taking those down without weapons."

"Fine," I grumbled, "See you in a moment."

"Good luck," said Dad as I spread my wings and took off.

I flew across the street and clambered in the broken window of the abandoned warehouse the Cyclops were using as a home, suppressing my presence as I did to keep the Monsters from sniffing me out. I folded my wings tight against my back as I crawled through the rafters until I was close enough to overhear the Monsters talking. There were three of the ugly bastards, hunched over the fire and seemed to be preparing a large pot for something. That didn't bode well. I scanned the floor and spotted three kids who looked a couple of years older than me tied up in the corner of the room. One was unconscious, while the other was glaring at the Monsters as she strained against her tight bonds. From this distance, I couldn't see any details, but that didn't matter. The importance of this test had just shot up.

The Cyclops had finally gotten the fire to the point they were happy with and were now bickering over how to cook their catch. They were arguing about whether they should roast them slowly, or mince them fine and boil, or just sit on them one by one and squash them into jelly. eventually the third one stepped forwards and cracked both over the head with the ladle in his hand.

"Shut it you two," he said, "We'll roast em, good an' proper. Marv'll be back soon with the last one and then we'll 'ave us a proper feast."

"Thats a great idea Bill," said one.

"Yeah, what Tom said," said another.

"Yeah, I am pretty smart, ain't I?" said Bill, "Right, Bert, you an' Tom get the salt, I'll get chopping."

I narrowed my eyes as Bill turned to the two trussed up Demigods. If there was one more running around, I'd prefer to wait and make sure he didn't sneak up on me, but that would mean someone would get diced. I stood on the beam and stepped off, allowing myself to fall a short distance, before I snapped my wings open and charged up a lightning bolt.

"I CALL DOWN THUNDER!" I roared, unleashing the thunderbolt the size of my torso straight into the eye of one of the Cyclops that had looked up at my shout.

The Holy Lightning tore straight through the Monster, blasting him to dust.

"BERT!" roared Bill, "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

He charged me, his cleaver raised high. I scoffed at the stupid move and pointed two fingers at him, shooting a much thinner bolt straight into his chest. It didn't kill him, having much less power behind it than the last attack, but it did send him flying with a massive burn on his chest, twitching heavily from the charge flowing through him.

The third Cyclops snatched up a large chunk of wood and charged me, only for his makeshift weapon to explode as a lightning bolt slammed into it, followed by a thin beam of purple light that passed right through his heart and reduced him to dust.

"Oh wow, I can't believe that worked," I said as I shook out my hand, "Stings a bit to use though."

I twitched slightly as a shadow fell over me.

"GOT YOU!" roared the missing Cyclops as he appeared behind me with his fists clasped, ready to crush me with one blow.

"Oh yeah?" I said.

He swung his fists down, only to hit nothing but air as I swooped out of the way, leaving a few feathers floating in the air in front of him.

"Heh, boom."

The feathers glowed purple and exploded in the Cyclops face. He roared in pain, grabbing his burnt face, before a lightning bolt sent him flying back to join his comrade on the floor. I snapped my fingers and a massive bolt of lightning shot out of thin air and electrocuted the two Monsters.

"Hmm, maybe I got more from Grandad than I thought," I muttered as I watched the Monsters writhe in pain, "Then again, its not like they don't deserve it. Eh, might as well enjoy it."

I smirked and cranked up the voltage.

"You morons think that attacking Demigods is a good idea? Well let me show you what I think of that."

I spread my arms and wings as light gathered in front of me, forming into a purple lance with flames at both ends, forming a vague spear-head shape at one end and a tassel at the other. I grabbed the Light weapon and drew back my arm.

"Burn in hell," I said and threw the lance.

The spear slammed into one of the Cyclops and exploded, turning both remaining Cyclops into nothing more than ash shadows on the wall.

"Well, nice to see that's working," I said, before tilting my head to one side and allowing the spear someone had just thrown at me to embed itself in the ceiling.

I turned to see that the three trussed up Demigods had been freed by a fourth, slightly younger one. Two of them were still unconscious, but the last one, the oldest by the look of it, was stood in front of them with her spear and shield at the ready. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that the spear had magically returned to its mistress.

"Was that really the best idea considering I just saved your asses," I said, turning to face the Demigods.

As I did, I had to suppress the urge to slam my head into something as I recognized the girl;s spiky black hair and electric blue eyes, not to mention her spear and horrible looking shield. It was Thalia Grace, which meant that the others were Annabeth, Luke and Grover. I briefly entertained the idea of zapping Luke and be done with it, but considering that he was the one to actually beat Kronos, I decided not to.

"Who and what are you?" demanded Thalia, snapping me out of my musings.

"Names Luke," I said with a slight bow, "As for what I am, don't the wings give it away? At least in part."

Thalia narrowed her eyes.

"I've never heard of a Monster with black wings before," she said.

I twitched violently as lightning sparked around my hair in response to my irritation.

"Look Sparky, I just disintegrated three Monsters that smell like a dumpster after being dragged out of bed and across the country for a goddamn test devised by my ass of a Father. My fuse is a little short right now, so unless you fancy sucking 12000 volts I suggest you point that shield somewhere else!"

My power flared, surrounding me in a dark purple aura that was just as menacing as Thalia's Aegis. Thalia jerked back as Annabeth let out a startled yelp and hid behind a crate.

"Oops, sorry," I said reigning in my aura.

I was irritated, but I wasn't about to take it out on these guys. At that moment, Luke and Grover started to stir. The Satyr was the first to sit up and look around, his eyes quickly landing on me. At the sight of my wings, he let out a yelp of shock and scrabbled back.

"Grover, whats wrong?" asked Thalia.

"H-hes a ékptotos ángelos!" stuttered the Satyr, "W-whats he doing here?!"

"Saving your butts apparently," I said.

"Whats a Ekp...whatever?" asked Thalia.

"Its exactly what it sounds like," I said as I slowly touched down and folded my wings, "Fallen Angels, Angels who rebelled against the God of the Bible and were cast out of Heaven. Oh, and for the record, I'm only half Fallen."

"Wait, God exists?" asked Annabeth, looking surprised, "I thought it was only Greek stuff."

"Well, since I sparred against Sif the other day and my dads boss is Azazel, I'd say thats a big fat no," I said, "Norse, Greek, Egyptian, Judeo-Christian, Shinto, Buddhism, all real along with a ton of unaffiliated beasties. But since America is largely the Center of the West these days, its mostly just the Greek Monsters and Gods you'll meet. Azazel said that the native Mythicals are mostly living quietly among Humans and keeping their heads down."

Thalia and Annabeth looked confused while Grover was still whimpering.

"Oh calm down goat boy, I'm not gonna eat you," I said, before sighing as he jerked away, "Oh forget it."

I shook my head and glanced at my watch.

"Well, this has been fun, but I gotta go," I said, "Stay safe kids."

I spread my wings and took off, flying out of the window to where Dad was waiting.

"What kept you?" he asked, looking up from his laptop.

"Nothing," I said, "The Cyclops are dead. Can we go now?"

Dad closed his computer and stood.

"Yep, lets go home," he said.

Just before we teleported out, I glanced back at the warehouse where the three Demigods plus Grover were. I was sort of tempted to try and help them out, Annabeth was my sister after all, but something stayed my hand. I may be a Son of Athena, but right now, I was primarily a Nephilim and I still had a ton to learn about my powers. I'd probably see them again in the future anyway and that could wait.

 **And I'm gonna end this here. Before I go though, a few points.**

 **First, while this does technically take place in the DXD world, its not going to be appearing for a while. I do plan for Luke to head over to Japan in the future, but that won't be for a while.**

 **Morgenstern is german for Morning Star. I originally created this character for a Teen Titans idea and he was going to be the son of Lucifer, but thats changed. Now hes Baraciels** **grandson, which makes him Akenos nephew. That'll create friction in the future.**

 **While Luke is quite powerful, the main reason he had such an easy time with the Cyclops is because they aren't very strong Monsters compared with some and he got the drop on them. Trying to use attacks like that against something like a Hellhound or Medusa would be pointless.**

 **I wonder why Azazel is so interested in Luke? Could it be because of a certain Divine Item that will cause our hero plenty of headaches? Maybe! Until next time, please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Outsider Chronicles: Winged Lightning

Gods, Angels, Demons and Dragons make for great storys. Well, so long as your not living it. Aw well, at least I can throw lightning bolts! Now if only I could get this bloody Dragon to shut up.

 **And here we are with more. Lets have some more fun with Luke! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

My eye was twitching as I stared up at my new school. It looked like a castle where an evil Knight would live, all black stone and sharp towers set on a steep cliff that dropped down to steel grey waters. Yep, it was Westover Hall, the military school where Nico and Bianca went. Why was I here again?

" _Now listen Luke, we've been detecting some very odd readings from this place. I know its not idea, but you're our best option to infiltrate it."_

"Oh yeah, thats why," I muttered as Azazel's voice echoed around my head, "Bloody asshole."

"Language Mr Morgenstern," snapped Mr Thorn the Manticore as he led me through the doors, "Now, do pay attention as I don't intend to repeat myself."

I sighed and followed the Monster through the halls of the school. I wasn't really that worried about him, after all I was suppressing my Demi-god Presence and even when I wasn't, my Fallen Angel blood did an excellent job of hiding my scent. Even if I didn't know how to hide myself, my Demigod powers were so weak I would probably have escaped notice my whole life. On the flip side, that was probably because of my Fallen Angel side as opposed to being just me.

"Pay attention Mr Morgenstern!"

* * *

An hour later and Thorn finally left me alone after showing me around the school, ending the tour in front of my new bedroom.

"I hope you remember all that," sneered Thorn, "Tardiness will not be tolerated, even for new students."

"I understand sir," I said.

The Manticore snorted and marched away, leaving me to slouch out of my ramrod straight pose I'd been holding with a sigh of relief.

"Well, time to meet the new roommate I guess," I muttered, opening the door, "Hello, anyone home?"

My roommate looked up from his desk where he was working on something.

"Oh hey, you must be my new roommate," he said, "I was told you might be coming. I'm Grover Underwood, its nice to meet you."

I blinked. Well, that was unexpected. What are the chances I'd end up rooming with Goat Boy himself? I wonder if he'd recognize me? Probably not seeing as he never got a good look at me and I'd grown up a lot in the seven years since our first meeting.

"Luke Morgenstern, a pleasure," I said, "So, which bunk is mine?"

"Bottom," said Grover.

"Fair enough."

I tossed my rucksack next to the bottom bunk and stretched out on the bed, shifting in an attempt to find a comfortable position.

"Man, this thing feels like its been stuffed with concrete," I said.

"Yep, but what were you expecting from a military school?" asked Grover.

"Point taken I guess," I said, flipping back to my feet, "Now, I need the loo."

"Down the hall and to the left."

"Thanks."

I pulled my wash bag out of my rucksack and left the room, heading to the bathroom. Once there I washed my face and cleaned my teeth before leaning against the sink and staring at my reflection in the dirty mirror. Looking back at me was a well sculpted, aristocratic face, with sleek, black hair with a slight purple tint and the standard violet eyes of the Fallen Angel. Apparently my Fallen Angel side overwhelmed my Godly blood, causing the change from the standard blond and gray of most of Athena's kids.

According to my Dad, while I had been born in the same way as my Godly Siblings, a literal brainchild, Athena did take the Fathers DNA while creating the child, hence why they weren't all clones. Thats why I was a Nephilim, as well as a Demigod. Normally a Gods Genetics was much more potent than a Humans, but in this case, the Fallen Angel side trumped Athena, especially considering that, as a Leader Class Baraqiel was stronger than Kokabiel. You know, they guy who faced down both God and the Devil King during the War? Yeah, that guy.

The door opened, snapping me out of my revery. I turned and didn't know whether to be surprised or exasperated when I saw that it was Nico.

"Oh, um, I wasn't expecting anyone to be here," said the Son of Hades.

"Don't worry about it," I said, "I'm new and just arrived, so I wanted to wash up."

Nico stepped fully into the room and I was surprised to see that he had a rather impressive shiner.

"Ouch, that looks painful," I said, "Are you OK?"

"Y-yeah," said Nico as he pressed a wet towel to his swollen eye.

I eyed the younger Half Blood for a moment, before shrugging. None of my business at the moment. I picked my washbag up and moved to leave the bathroom. As I past Nico, he shifted and a Mythomagic card fell out of his jacket. I stopped and picked it up, hiding a smirk when I saw it was a Manticore.

"You play Mythomagic?" I asked.

Nico jumped and looked at me warily.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

I rummaged in my pocket and pulled out my own deck of cards. I had actually tried the game once in my old school and found that it was actually really fun and wasn't inordinately expensive. Sure, the modals were a bit pricy, but they weren't actually needed to play. I decided I might as well pick it up. As an added bonus, there were more sets than just Greek, Nico was probably just drawn to it since hes a Demigod.

"You play too?" asked Nico, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the cards.

"Yep, I don't collect the figures, but I play," I said, "I'll play with you some time if you want."

Nico nodded rapidly, looking happy. I handed him back his card and left the room, heading back to my bedroom. Grover was in bed by the time I got back, so I slipped quietly into bed. I lay there for a while, staring up at the bottom of Grovers bunk. I'd always regretted not offering Thalia and her friends a hand. Sure, I was still pretty weak back then, but I could have tried to convince Dad to help them get to Camp Half-Blood or something. I sighed and turned on my side. At least it would be easier to help Nico and Bianca out in the future and I could even use the opportunity to get a break from Azazel's antics.

* * *

My time at Westover was pretty much as hellish as I expected. Combine the standard woes of school with early morning drills, long distance runs and fiercely enforced discipline and it was making me nearly climb the walls out of frustration. Fallen Angels had a natural distaste for discipline, even those trying to get back in Gods good graces, a side effect of the Falling, and I was no different. Sure the Grigori was a well built organization and very effective in battle, but it was also extremely relaxed when not at war.

Just about the only things keeping me from losing it and destroying the entire place with a lightning bolt was Nico and Bianca. The two kids were pretty withdrawn and didn't have many friends, so both jumped at the chance to hang out with me. Bianca was a little weary of me at first, but soon lightened up after spending some time watching me pit my Shinto deck against Nico's Greeks. I also became good friends with Grover since he was my roommate and in a few of my classes. Plus, being friends with me put the Satyr in an excellent position to keep an eye on the two Demigods. I think he was starting to have suspicions about me as well if the odd looks he kept shooting me were anything to go by.

Speaking of ulterior motives, I had figured out what the odd aura Azazel detected was. I have no idea how, but the School has somehow got its hands on a legitimate Holy Sword that was currently hanging in the Main Hall. According to Azazel's research, it was Masamune, a Katana type sword with the power to manipulate shadows, change its length and replicate itself indefinitely, although the replicas were no where near as powerful as the original. The reason Azazel hadn't recognized the readings was because, like the Amu no Murakumo, Masamune hadn't been forged by God. In fact, it had been forged by a Mortal and no one could figure out how in the world it had become so powerful.

In more mundane news, I found out why Nico had had a black eye on my first night. It turned out he was being picked on by a massive boy in my year. The guy was built like a brick shithouse and thought that he was the bees knees due to his standing as the Football team captain (naturally) and popular. I quickly proved him wrong after he tried to cause problems for me for playing with Nico. He was big and strong, but I was quick and just as strong thanks to a crap ton of combat training. He couldn't even catch me he was so slow. Needless to say, I made my _displeasure_ at how he was treating our underclassmen quite clear. As far as the faculty know, he fell down the stairs and broke an arm and both legs. Yeesh, I guess that my Fallen Angel side made me a wee bit sadistic.

* * *

"Why the hell am I still here?" I growled, glaring at the image of Azazel in the mirror I was using to communicate with the Grigori leader, "I found the source of the Aura months ago!"

"We can't leave something as powerful as a Holy Sword just laying around," said the Fallen Angel, "We're trying to figure out a way to get it away without causing to much chaos, but we're having trouble."

"I could just swipe it," I said.

"You could, but that would cause problems," said Azazel, "Besides, you can't say your not having fun. I've heard about that little girlfriend of yours."

I inhaled, trying to keep from exploding. Ever since Azazel had found out about my friendship with Bianca (who I think did actually have a bit of a crush on me), he'd been teasing me none stop.

"Shes not my...oh, never mind," I said, "Look, just hurry up or I really will steal that stupid thing and be done with it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dance to prepare for."

I waved my hand over the mirror before Azazel could make a crude comment and headed back to my room where I changed into a white shirt with purple sleeves under a high collared leather jacket, black jeans and purple and white trainers. Hey, it may be a dance, but its not like it was a formal event. Grover had already gone down, leaving me to make my way down on my own.

I arrived in the Sports Hall to find the party in full swing. Everyone seemed to have gone a little crazy. There were black and red balloons all over the gym floor and guys were kicking them in each others faces, or trying to strangle each other with the paper streamers taped to the walls. Girls moved around in packs, wearing lots of makeup and spaghetti-strap tops and brightly colored pants and shoes that looked like torture devices. Every once in awhile they'd surround some poor guy like a pack of piranhas, shrieking and giggling, and when they finally moved on, the guy would have ribbons in his hair and a bunch of lipstick graffiti all over his face. I made a note to avoid them since my long hair would be a beacon for them. I ghosted around the side of the gym to where Nico and Bianca were sitting on the bleachers. Apparently Nico had done something to annoy his sister as she seemed to be scolding him.

"Yo, whats up?" I asked as I reached them and sat down on the bench above Nico.

"Hey Luke," said Bianca, looking a little flustered at my sudden appearance.

"Luke, did you bring your cards?" asked Nico eagerly.

I smiled and pulled out my deck.

"AWESOME!" yelled Nico as his sister groaned.

"Do you two have to play that tonight?" she asked.

"Why, do you want to dance?" I asked.

Bianca gave an atomic blush and immediately started spluttering. I laughed and put my deck down across from Nicos as he drew his hand.

"Lighten up a little Bianca, the night is young," I said, "Nothing is going to happen tonight."

Aaaand I think I just jinxed myself because as soon as I said that, the doors opened and emitted Grover plus three. I could feel their aura from where I sat. I don't know why I was surprised though all things considered. I kept one eye on the three Demigods as I played against Nico, proving as I did that I did get something from Athena by holding my own against the skilled Nico, despite having my attention split. I was just finishing off Nico's Hercules card with my Susanoo when someone cleared their throat behind me. Nico and Bianca looked up and promptly went white, giving me an excellent idea as to who it was. I turned and, sure enough, there was Thorn the Manticore, sneering down at up like we were some scum he'd found on the bottom of his shoe.

"Can we help you sir?" I asked.

"Yes, Mr Morgenstern, you can," he said, "I need you three to come with me. Now."

He reached down and grabbed me and Nico by the collors, yanking us to our feet and frog marched us across the gym floor with a scared looking Bianca on his heels.

"Hey, this isn't necessary!" I protested, "We're coming!"

Thorn ignored me. I briefly entertained the idea of electrocuting the Monster, but quickly discarded the idea. To take out a Monster as powerful as the Manticore, I'd need a very powerful bolt or Spear of Light and that would attract a lot of attention, not to mention destroy a good portion of the gym. I'd wait until we were outside before unleashing Hell on the ass.

Thorn shoved us through a door that lead into a dark corridor, before pausing and seeming to sniff the air. His lip curled and he shoved Nico and I into the wall, followed by Bianca.

"Don't move," he said and vanished into the shadows.

A moment later, Percy Jackson himself emerged from the gym, Riptide in hand. I eyed the Celestial Bronze sword with interest. All Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold weapons were technically low level Holy Swords, stronger than the mass produced Light Swords used by Exorcists, but not as strong as full blown Holy Swords like Excalibur or Durandal. Riptide on the other hand was much stronger than that, nearly as strong as the Masamune in the main hall. I'd have to take a look at that thing later.

"It's okay," said Percy, breaking me from my examination of his sword, "I'm not going to hurt you."

I would have made a smart comment, but this wasn't the time for that.

"My name's Percy," he said, "I'm going to take you out of here, get you somewhere safe."

I caught sight of Thorn emerging from the shadows behind the Son of Poseidon. I cleared my throat and pointed at the Monster. Apparently, the kid was an idiot because it took him a few seconds to figure out what I was pointing at by which time the Manticore had stabbed him with a spine and slammed him into the wall.

"Idiot," I muttered.

"Yes, Perseus Jackson" said Thorn, "I know who you are."

A dark silhouette now moved toward us. Thorn stepped into the dim light. He still looked human, but his face was ghoulish. He had perfect white teeth and his brown/blue eyes reflected the light of Percy's sword.

"Thank you for coming out of the gym," he said, "I hate middle school dances."

Percy tried to swing his sword, but he was just out of reach.

WHIIIISH!

A second projectile shot from somewhere behind Thorn and my sharp eyes spotted his tail before it vanished again. Next to me, Bianca yelped as the second thorn impaled itself in the stone wall, half an inch from her face. I narrowed my eyes and made a note to use him as target practice for my explosive feathers later.

"All three of you will come with me," Dr. Thorn said. "Quietly. Obediently. If you make a single noise, if you call out for help or try to fight, I will show you just how accurately I can throw."

 **And since that serves as the end of a chapter in the book, it'll do here as well. Next time, an actual fight, Nephilim vs Manticore.**

 **Most of this chapter was filler so I could get Luke to CHB without just sending him there. I'm skipping the first two books because I don't really like the Sea of Monsters and I don't want to skip a whole year.**

 **I don't plan to pair Luke up with Bianca, although she probably won't be dieing. Truth is, I have no idea who I'm gonna pair him up with, so suggestions are welcome. She does have a crush on him though.**

 **God genetics. An iffy subject at the best of times, but I reason that Athena must take something from the father, otherwise all her kids would be identical. As such, this Athena does something very similar to actual conception only without a physical swapping of stuff. Normally her 'genes' are dominant because, well, God, but since Barquiel is stronger than she is, his black hair and purple eyes won out, even a generation down the line.**

 **Luke playing Mythomagic. Why not? I needed a reason for him to befriend Nico and that worked nicely. Think of it as this worlds version of Magic or something.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Please leave a review on the way out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Outsider Chronicles: Winged Lightning

Gods, Angels, Demons and Dragons make for great storys. Well, so long as your not living it. Aw well, at least I can throw lightning bolts! Now if only I could get this bloody Dragon to shut up.

 **And here we are with more. Lets have some more fun with Luke! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

It took surprisingly little time for Thorn to shepherd the four of us out of the school and into the woods, even with Percy feeling the affects of his poison and stalling for time as he was. Outside it was freezing cold and I was really glad I was wearing my thick leather jacket, even if it would get in the way if I needed my wings.

"There is a clearing ahead," said Thorn, "We will summon your ride."

"What ride?" Bianca demanded, "Where are you taking us?"

"Silence, you insufferable girl!"

"Don't talk to my sister that way," shouted Nico, although I could hear the fear in his voice.

Thorn made a growling sound that definitely wasn't human. It made the hairs stand up on the back of my neck, but I forced myself to keep walking and pretend I was being a good little captive. Soon I'd get to give him the shock of a lifetime, but not yet, not yet.

"Halt," snapped Thorn.

The woods had opened up, revealing a sheer cliff that dropped down the the sea below. Thorn pushed us toward the edge. Percy stumbled, and I caught him before he could fall.

"Thanks," he murmured.

"What is he?" whispered Bianca, "How do we fight him?"

"I… I'm working on it," said Percy.

"I'm scared," Nico mumbled, fiddling with one of his models.

"Don't worry Nico, everything will be fine," I whispered.

"Stop talking!" Thorn said, "Face me!"

We turned. Thorn's two-tone eyes glittered hungrily as he pulled out a walky talky.

"The package—it is ready to deliver," he said.

There was a garbled reply from the other end. I noticed Percy glancing over his shoulder at the sea below as I started charging my Magic for a powerful Lightning bolt, hiding my sparking hand under my jacket. Thorn laughed as he noticed Percy.

"By all means, Son of Poseidon, jump!" he said, "There is the sea. Save yourself."

"What did he call you?" Bianca muttered.

"I'll explain later," said Percy.

"You do have a plan, right?" asked Bianca.

Percy glanced at the sea again and I could see that he was considering jumping with us.

"I would kill you before you ever reached the water," Thorn said, apparently well aware of Percy's plan, "You do not realize who I am, do you?"

"You're the Manticore," I said.

Immediately, all attention was on me.

"How did you know that, boy?" hissed Thorn, "I thought you were ignorant of your heritage? I only figured it out because you were hanging around these brats so much."

I smiled.

"There are more things on heaven and Earth than are in the dreams of man," I said.

Thorn narrowed his eyes as his tail came up behind him.

"Oh really?" sneered Thorn, "Well, whatever you are, you can't be that powerful. Unfortunately you brats are wanted alive, if possible. Otherwise you would already be dead."

"Who wants us?" Bianca demanded, apparently shaking of the shock that I knew what Thorn was, "Because if you think you'll get a ransom, you're wrong. We don't have any family. Nico and I…"

Her voice broke a little.

"We've got no one but each other."

"Aww," Thorn sneered, "Do not worry, little brats. You will be meeting my employer soon enough. Then you will have a brand-new family."

"Luke," said Percy, "You work for Luke."

"He does no such thing!" I said.

Percy shot me a confused look

"Oh, different Luke, carry on."

Dr. Thorn's mouth twisted with distaste at the mention of the treacherous Son of Hermes.

"You have no idea what is happening, Perseus Jackson," he growled, "I will let the General enlighten you. You are going to do him a great service tonight. He is looking forward to meeting you."

"The General?" asked Percy in a terrible approximation of Thorns accent, "I mean… who's the General?"

Thorn looked toward the horizon.

"Ah, here we are," he said, ignoring Percy, "Your transportation."

I turned and saw a light in the distance, a searchlight over the sea. Then I heard the chopping of helicopter blades getting louder and closer. I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't about to let Thorn get the other hand and the Magic I was charging had reached the point where it could esally deal with the Chopper. The question was, should I save it and shock Thorn or zap the chopper?

"Where are you taking us?" Nico said.

"You should be honoured, my boy," said Thorn, "You will have the opportunity to join a great army! Just like that silly game you play with cards and dolls."

"They're not dolls!" protested Nico, "They're figurines! And you can take your great army and—"

"Now, now," Thorn warned, "You will change your mind about joining us, my boy. And if you do not, well… there are other uses for half-bloods. We have many monstrous mouths to feed. The Great Stirring is underway."

"The Great what?" asked Percy.

I was glad for the distraction as I continued to charge my magic. With any luck, I'd have enough to eliminate the chopper and seriously hurt Thorn.

"The stirring of monsters." said Thorn smiling evilly, "The worst of them, the most powerful, are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen in thousands of years. They will cause death and destruction the likes of which mortals have never known. And soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus!"

"Okay," Bianca whispered to Percy, "He's completely nuts."

"We have to jump off the cliff," said Percy quietly, "Into the sea."

"Oh, super idea," said Bianca, "You're completely nuts, too."

"I have a better idea," I said, bringing out my sparking finger, "THUNDER!"

A bolt of purple lightning shot out and struck Thorn in the chest, blasting him across the clearing, before spreading my wings in time to block Thorns counter attack. I wasn't stupid enough to think a bolt like that could kill a Monster as strong as the Manticore. While my wings appeared soft, I could make the feathers as hard and sharp as swords, not to mention my ability to turn them into projectile explosives. Thorns...thorns bounced off my feathers, before I summoned a Spear of Light and charged him at the same time as Thalia came barreling out of the forest with Aegis and her spear at the ready. She seemed a little surprised at the sight of me and my glowing spear, but since I was aiming for Thorn, she put it to the back of her mind and followed my example.

"FOR ZEUS!" she roared as she jabbed at the Manticore at the same time as I thrust with my own spear.

For a moment it seemed that the battle would be over as quickly as it began, but Thorn let out a snarl and proved why he was so feared in the past as he batted both our spears aside and swiped at us with massive, clawed paws. His claws sparked off Thalia's shield and my wings, but still had enough force behind them to push us back. Thorn let out a roar and threw another barrage of thorns at Thalia. The missiles deflected off Aegis, but the force of their impact knocked Thalia down. Grover sprang forward, putting his reed pipes to his lips and began to play a frantic jig that sounded like something pirates would dance to. Grass broke through the snow and within seconds, rope-thick weeds were wrapping around Thorn's legs, entangling him. Thorn roared and began to change. He grew larger until he was in his true form. His face still human, but his body that of a huge lion. His leathery, spiky tail whipped deadly thorns in all directions.

"A manticore!" Annabeth shouted as she appeared out of thin air.

"Who are you people?" Bianca demanded, "And what is that?"

"A manticore?" Nico gasped, "He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!"

"Nows not the time for Mythomagic Nico!" I shouted as I fired a volley of my feathers at the Monsters, creating a number of small explosions that had the Monster roaring in irritation.

"Get down!" shouted Annabeth as she pushed the di Angelos flat into the snow.

I couldn't see why she was shouting, being more interested in trying to stab the bastard in the face with another Spear while avoiding his tail and claws. I dove at him, aiming to stab him through the back of the head, but before I could, his tail slammed into me, sending me flying over to the edge of the cliff. As I was sent flying, my foot snagged the wrapped object that was wrapped around one of Thorns legs, tugging it loose as I want flying. I managed to catch myself before I slammed into the De'angelo siblings, wincing as I felt my newly brused ribs.

"Thats gonna smart," I muttered, glancing over my shoulder at my friends, "You two OK?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" screamed Bianca.

"Oh, nothing much, just a fight between mythical creatures," I said, "You two sit tight, this won't take to much longer."

"Yield!" roared Thorn.

"Never!" Thalia yelled from across the field as she charged the monster.

For a second, I thought she would run him through, but then there was a thunderous noise and a blaze of light from behind us. The helicopter appeared out of the mist, hovering just beyond the cliffs. It was a sleek black military-style gunship, with attachments on the sides that looked like laser-guided rockets. The searchlights blinded Thalia, allowing the manticore to swat her away with its tail. Her shield flew off into the snow. Her spear flew in the other direction.

"No!" shouted Percy as he ran out to help her.

He parried away a spike just before it would've hit her chest and raised his shield.

Thorn laughed.

"Now do you see how hopeless it is?" he said, "Yield, little heroes."

The Helicopter lifted up and took aim. Before it could open fire however, I slammed my fists together, summoning a huge amount of lightning that surged out and struck both the helicopter and Thorn. Thorn was only staggered, but the helicopter wasn't so lucky as the fuel tank caught and it exploded.

"You didn't forget about me, did you?" I asked, summoning another Spear of Light

Thorn growled and turned to face me, clearly intending to rip my throat out. Before he could try however, a clear, piercing note from a hunting horn came from the woods.

The manticore froze. For a moment, no one moved. There was only the swirl of snow and wind and the slowly dispersing smoke from the helicopter.

"No," whispered Thorn, "It cannot be..."

His sentence was cut short when something shot past me like a streak of moonlight and a glowing silver arrow sprouted from Dr. Thorn's shoulder. He staggered backward, wailing in agony.

"Curse you!" Thorn cried.

He unleashed his spikes, dozens of them at once, into the woods where the arrow had come from, but just as fast, silvery arrows shot back in reply. It almost looked like the arrows had intercepted the thorns in midair and sliced them in two. I couldn't help but be impressed by the Hunters accuracy. There wasn't many Fallen Angels who could do that and they had millennia on the Hunters.

The manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain, breathing heavily. Percy tried to swipe at him with his sword, but he wasn't as injured as he looked. He dodged the attack and slammed his tail into Percy's shield, knocking him aside. I let my wings relax slightly as the archers came from the woods. They were girls, about a dozen of them. The youngest was maybe ten while the oldest, about fourteen. They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, and they were all armed with bows. They were surrounded by an aura of Light energy that rivalled that of a true Exorcist, blessed by God. These were some powerful warriors all right. They advanced on the manticore with determined expressions.

"The Hunters!" shouted Annabeth.

One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. I examined her curiously, eager to see what Zoe Nightshade looked like in real life. Pretty much as I expected actually, tall and graceful with coppery colored skin and a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair. All in all, very impressive.

"Permission to kill, my lady?" she said.

"This is not fair!" roared the Manticore, "Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws!"

"Not so," another girl said.

My eyes widened as I lay eyes on Artemis. She was POWERFUL with a capital P, easily matching some of the upper level Fallen I'd met, although she wasn't quite at the same level as one of the Leader Class. Maybe eight wings worth of power. She looked a little younger than me, maybe twelve or thirteen, with silvery yellow eyes. However, while her eyes and age was pretty much what I was expecting, her hair was different. Rather than auburn, her hair was crimson. Like, Gremory crimson. Quite why that was I have no idea considering Gods could look how they wanted. Her face was so beautiful it made me catch my breath, but her expression was stern and dangerous. Plus, I kinda like my Human form, so I didn't stair for long.

"The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere," said Artemis, "And you, foul creature, are a wild beast."

She looked at the older girl with the circlet.

"Zoe, permission granted."

The manticore growled.

"If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!" He snarled and lunged at Thalia and Percy, knowing we were weak and dazed.

I immediately charged another lightning bolt as the Hunters drew back their bows.

"No.'" Annabeth yelled, and she charged at the monster.

"MOVE IT YOU IDIOT!" I shouted as I was forced to redirect my magic lest I hit her.

"Get back, half-blood!" shouted Zoe, "Get out of the line of fire!"

But Annabeth ignored us and leaped onto the monster's back and drove her knife into his mane. The manticore howled, turning in circles with his tail flailing as Annabeth hung on for dear life. I cursed and started running towards the flailing Manticore, intent on preventing Annabeths kidnapping.

"Fire!" Zoe ordered.

"No!" screamed Percy and I at the same time.

But the Hunters let their arrows fly, forcing me to come up short or risk getting hit. The first caught the manticore in the neck, another hit his chest. The manticore staggered backward, wailing in pain.

"This is not the end, Huntress!" he roared, "You shall pay!"

Before anyone could react, the monster, with Annabeth still on his back, leaped over the cliff and tumbled into the darkness.

"Annabeth!" yelled Percy.

I ignored him as I dove of the cliff, my wings folded tightly against my back as I dove towards the two falling figures, my fingers outstretched to grab Annabeth. However, they were falling too quickly and I was to far away. Just as they were about to hit the water, a magic circle appeared, allowing them to vanish through it, and vanished in the blink of an eye. I cursed and spread my wings, pulling back as quickly as possible to avoid going splat, ignoring the screaming of my muscles. I came to a stop barely a meter away from the waves and immediately swooped up, scanning the area for Annabeths presence. However, like I expected, she was gone.

 **And thats where I'll end it. I hope you liked the fight as much as I enjoyed writing it. Before I go, a few points.**

 **First of all, while Luke is quite powerful, he's not strong enough to oneshot a powerful Monster like the Manticore. I'm not sure how strong the PJ Monsters are compared with the DXD nasties, but you can bet that hes at least as powerful as a low level Fallen or possibly even a Mid-level Devil. Demigods have an advantage as there weapons are Holy Swords that are very effective against them.**

 **Artemis hair colour change. No real reason, just thought it'd be cool. It may become a minor plot point later.**

 **Masamune will be coming back later, but I can promise that Luke won't be the wielder of it. It may be quite surprising who will be using it though.**

 **I had a review pointing out how confusing having two Lukes will be and I fully intend to take advantage of that in the future.**

 **Still need paring suggestions people!**

 **And thats enough for now, please leave me a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Outsider Chronicles: Winged Lightning

Gods, Angels, Demons and Dragons make for great storys. Well, so long as your not living it. Aw well, at least I can throw lightning bolts! Now if only I could get this bloody Dragon to shut up.

 **And here we are with more. Lets have some more fun with Luke! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

I cursed as I slowly flew back up to the top of the cliff. I couldn't believe I'd messed up on that. I knew it was coming and had been ready and yet I still managed to make a right hash of saving her. To make matters worse, the fact I'd failed to save Annabeth cut even deeper considering we were both Children of Athena. I had failed my sister and that hurt. I sighed as I reached the top of the cliff. Nothing I could do about it now I guess. All I could do was tag along and help out with the quest in the not too distant future.

I flew over the cliff edge and touched down, ignoring the Hunters and Artemis as I walked over to where Percy was being held down by two Hunters. I knelt down in front of him and bowed my head.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I wasn't fast enough."

"W-what do you mean?" asked Percy.

"I mean that someone was waiting for them," I said, "She and the Manticore were teleported away before they hit the water."

"NO!" shouted Percy, redoubling his struggling against the Hunters, "I can still save her! Let me go!"

"You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs," said Artemis as she approached.

"Let me go!" demanded Percy, "Who do you think you are?"

Zoe stepped forward, clearly intending to wallop Percy with her bow.

"No," said Artemis, "I sense no disrespect, Zoe. He is simply distraught. He does not understand."

She turned to Percy.

"I am Artemis," she said. "Goddess of the Hunt."

She turned away from Percy, who was gaping at her like a fish, and turned to me.

"And you are Luke Morgenstern, the Grandson of Baraqiel, correct?" she asked.

"At your service, my lady," I said with a stately bow.

"What is a member of the Grigori doing here?" asked the Goddess, "This doesn't seem like the sort of place that would attract the attention of your boss."

"We found a Holy Sword here," I said, "I was sticking around to make sure it didn't attract any...unwanted attention."

"I trust your little spat with Heaven won't affect us?"

I shrugged.

"How should I know? I'm just a Grunt."

Before Artemis could respond, Grover suddenly appeared in front of her and bowed deeply, babbling about something as he did.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis! You're so… you're so… Wow!"

"Get up, goat boy!" snapped Thalia, "We have other things to worry about. Annabeth is gone!"

The Daughter of Zeus was switching between glaring at the Hunters and staring at me, almost as if she was trying to remember me from somewhere. Exactly how she could have forgotten my very distinctive purple magic was anyones guess, but she had been a tree for the better part of seven years.

"Whoa, hold up, Time out!" shouted Bianca, drawing everyone's attention to her.

She pointed her finger at all of us in turn, like she was trying to connect the dots.

"Who… who are you people?"

Artemis's expression softened.

"It might be a better question, my dear girl, to ask who are you? Who are your parents?"

Bianca glanced nervously at her brother, who was still staring in awe at Artemis.

"Our parents are dead," she said, "We're orphans. There's a bank trust that pays for our school, but…"

She faltered. I guess she could tell from our faces that we didn't believe her.

"What?" she demanded. "I'm telling the truth."

"You are a half-blood," Zoe Nightshade said.

Apparently she had as much tact as she did understanding of the nuances of language.

"One of thy parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian."

"An Olympian… athlete?"

"No," Zoe said, "One of the gods."

"Cool!" said Nico.

"No!" Bianca's voice quavered, "This is not cool!"

Nico danced around like he needed to use the loo.

"Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do six hundred damage? Does he get extra movement points for—"

I laughed and cut him off by pressing down on his shoulders, stopping him from dancing around to much.

"Again, not really the time for Mythomagic," I said.

Apparently that brought Bianca's attention back to me.

"And you, what the hell are you?!" she demanded, "Are you a Half Blood too?"

"Eh, sort of," I said, "Technically I'm a Nephilim, hence the wings."

I spread said appendages.

"Wait, Nephilim?" asked Bianca, "Y-you mean like from the Bible?"

"Yep," I said, "You don't think that the Greeks are the only Mythology out there, do you?"

"AH!"

Everyone jumped at Thalia's sudden shout. I turned and saw that the Daughter of Zeus was pointing a shaking finger at me.

"Its you!" she said, "You're the kid who saved us from those Cyclops!"

"Really? You just remembered that?!" I grumbled.

"N-no, t-this is impossible!" moaned Bianca, "There are no Gods!"

I sighed and walked over to my friend, kneeling down in front of her and wrapping my arms around her in a comforting hug.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but its all true" I said.

Bianca sniffed and grabbed onto me, probably seeking a solid anchor in a world that had just been flipped on its head.

"Hey, don't cry," I said, leaning back and wiping away her tears, "Come on, cheer up. This world is full of magic! Sure it can be dangerous, but it can be beautiful as well."

"Dangerous… like the girl who fell?" asked Bianca, apparently missing the last part of my statement.

"Do not despair for Annabeth," said Artemis, "She was a brave maiden. If she can be found, I shall find her."

"Then why won't you let us go look for her?" demanded Percy.

"I already told you, shes gone," I said, turning away from Bianca, "Someone took her."

"Can't you sense it, Son of Poseidon?" asked Artemis, "Some magic is at work. I do not know exactly how or why, but your friend has vanished."

Percy looked mutinous, but stayed where he was.

"Oo!" said Nico raised his hand, "What about Dr. Thorn? That was awesome how you shot him with arrows! Is he dead?"

"He was a manticore," Artemis said, "Hopefully he is destroyed for now, but monsters never truly die. They re-form over and over again, and they must be hunted whenever they reappear."

"Or they'll hunt us," said Thalia.

Bianca shivered.

"That explains… Nico, you remember last summer, those guys who tried to attack us in the alley in DC?" she said.

"And that bus driver," Nico said, "The one with the ram's horns. I told you that was real."

"That's why Grover has been watching you," said Percy, "To keep you safe, if you turned out to be half-bloods."

"Grover?" asked Bianca, staring at him, "You're a demigod?"

"Well, a satyr, actually."

He kicked off his shoes and displayed his goat hooves. Bianca let out a small whimper and I wrapped a wing around her so she wouldn't fall over. The girl looked surprised by something.

"Grover, put your shoes back on," I said.

It was at that point that Grover finally noticed my wings, paled and keeled over backwards with a whimper, stiff as a board.

"Really? He didn't notice my wings until just then?" I growled, "How distracted by Artemis was he?!"

"Bianca," said Percy, apparently deciding that it was better to deal with what he knew than figure out a fainting goat, "we came here to help you. You and Nico need training to survive. Dr. Thorn won't be the last monster you meet. You need to come to camp."

"Camp?" she asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," said Percy, "It's where half-bloods learn to survive and stuff. You can join us, stay there year-round if you like."

"Sweet, let's go!" said Nico.

"Wait," Bianca shook her head, "I don't—"

"There is another option," Zoe said.

"Yeah, I could put in a good word with Azazel," I said, "Most of the Grigori are Fallen, but they also take in those with nowhere else to go."

"That is not what I meant, boy," sneered Zoe.

"Ouch, harsh," I deadpanned.

"Thats not an option," said Thalia.

Thalia and Zoe glared at each other and I took a few steps back, just in case they decided to start fighting.

"We've burdened these children enough," Artemis announced, "Zoe, we will rest here for a few hours. Raise the tents. Treat the wounded. Retrieve our guests' belongings from the school."

"Yes, my lady."

"And, Bianca, come with me. I would like to speak with you."

"What about me?" Nico asked.

Artemis considered the boy.

"Come on Nico, we can play a game," I said, holding up our decks.

"OK!" said the boy.

I guided Nico over to the edge of the woods so we wouldn't be in the Hunters way and summoned a table and chairs with my magic, much to Nico's awe. We sat down and I handed Nico his deck. I kept an eye on everything that was going on as we played. The Hunters set up their camping site in a matter of minutes. Seven large tents, all of silver silk, curved in a crescent around one side of a bonfire. One of the girls blew a silver dog whistle, and a dozen white wolves appeared out of the woods. They began circling the camp like guard dogs. The Hunters walked among them and fed them treats, completely unafraid, but I decided I liked my bum un-nibbled, so I stayed close to the tents. Falcons watched us from the trees, their eyes flashing in the firelight.. Even the weather seemed to bend to the goddess's will as the wind died down and the snow stopped falling, so it was almost pleasant sitting by the fire playing cards, although I had switched my Mythomagic deck for actual cards and was now teaching Nico and Grover to play Poker.

Unfortunately, it seemed that not everyone was enjoying the pleasant atmosphere. Percy was sat across the fire, staring morosely into the flames as he rubbed his injured shoulder and Thalia was pacing up and down at the edge of the camp. I felt a stab of guilt, knowing I was at least partly responsible for their current mood.

Finally, one of the Hunters brought everyone's things from the school, allowing Grover to treat Percys injury.

"It's green!" said Nico with delight.

"Hold still," said Grover, "Here, eat some ambrosia while I clean that out."

I ignored the rest of the byplay as I made my way to the edge of camp, rummaging through my bag and pulled out my mirror as I went.

"Azazel, you there?" I said.

The mirror started to glow and the image of Azazel, sitting in his dressing gown with a glass of something alcoholic in his hand appeared on the glass.

"Well well, I wasn't expecting you to call again tonight," he said, "So hows it going Sparky? You get lucky at the dance."

My eye twitched.

"No, I did not get lucky at the dance," I growled, "And I have a report to make."

"Is that so?" asked the Fallen Angel Governor General, "Very well, lets hear it."

I gave Azazel a quick rundown of the nights events. Once I was done, he looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, I understand," he said, "We'll move up our plans to retrieve the Holy Sword. You should make your way back to…"

He trailed off as he looked over my shoulder.

"On second thought, I want you to go to Camp."

I blinked. That was unexpected. Since I had received a ton of training from the Grigori and I was plenty powerful enough to make most Monsters think twice about picking a fight with me there was never any need for me to go to Camp. True, I had intended to tag along with them, but I thought I was going to have to sell the idea to Azazel.

"Um, OK," I said, "Why?"

"Things are getting hot in the Greek Pantheon and I want to know what's going on," said Azazel, "And since you're a ready made spy…"

"Right, got it," I said.

"Plus, you'll have an opportunity to get with one of Aphrodite's…"

I disconnected the mirror before Azazel could make the lewd comment and slipped the mirror back into my pocket. I headed back over to the fire and rejoined the others. As I sat down, Nico turned his attention from Percy to me.

"So, what are you?" he asked, "You said you were a Nephilim easier, right? Is that anything like a Demigod? What…"

I held up a hand before he could go to mad with questions.

"Slow down kid, I'll answer your questions," I said, "Nephilim is the name given to the offspring of Humans and Angels, usually Fallen Ones since True Angels don't 'debase' themselves with Humans. Technically, I'm a second generation Nephilim, meaning that I'd normally be weaker than my Dad, but thanks to Mum, my Angel side got a boost."

"Why, whos your Mom?" asked Percy.

"One of the Olympians," I said.

"WHAT!?"

"Who?" demanded Thalia, "I don't know any Goddess with purple eyes."

"Thats because my hair and eye colour both come from Grandad," I said, "Hes a Leader Class, powerful enough to take on both God and Lucifer during the last war with Heaven and Hell, so only the Big Three are stronger than him. As for who my Mother is, I know but I'll be keeping it to myself for now."

I grinned cheekily.

"Its not Hermes is it?" asked Grover, "Because that would be really ironic."

"No," I said.

"Why would it be ironic?" asked Percy.

"Because his name's Luke," said the Satyr.

I blinked.

"Oh, how rude of me, I completely forgot to introduce myself," I said, "My name is…"

Before I could finish my introduction, Zoe came over.

"Percy Jackson, Luke Morgenstern," she said, looking down her nose at us.

"Kill joy," I muttered, pouting at losing the opportunity for an awesome introduction.

Zoe fixed me with a glare so intense that I'm surprised I didn't combust right there and then.

"Come with me," she said. "Lady Artemis wishes to speak with thee."

 **And thats the end of that. Before I sign off, a few points.**

 **First, while the existence of other pantheons isn't widely known among the Demigod population, the Gods are very much aware of them.**

 **I wonder why Azazel was so eager to get Luke to Camp? What was the sourse of the Magic Circle? Who knows but me! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Outsider Chronicles: Winged Lightning

Gods, Angels, Demons and Dragons make for great storys. Well, so long as your not living it. Aw well, at least I can throw lightning bolts! Now if only I could get this bloody Dragon to shut up.

 **Wow, that didn't take long. To be fair, I did have half of this already written though. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Zoe led us to the last tent, which looked no different from the others, and waved us inside. Bianca was seated next to the crimson haired Artemis who's hair looked like fresh blood in the firelight. Seriously, was this girl somehow related to the Gremory family or something? The inside of the tent was warm and comfortable. Silk rugs and pillows covered the floor. In the center, a golden brazier of fire seemed to burn without fuel or smoke. Behind the goddess, on a polished oak display stand, was her huge silver bow, carved to resemble gazelle horns. The walls were hung with animal pelts: black bear, tiger, and several others I didn't recognize. I thought she had another animal pelt lying next to her, and then I realized it was a live animal, a beautiful deer with glittering fur and silver horns, its head resting contentedly in Artemis's lap. "Join us, Percy Jackson, Luke Morgenstern," the goddess said.

I sat down cross-legged across from her with Percy beside me, who was eyeing the Goddess warily.

"Are you surprised by my age?" she asked.

"Uh… a little," said Percy.

"I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is what I prefer," said Artemis, "This is the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I am patron, before they go astray."

"Go astray?" asked Percy.

"Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure. Forget themselves."

"Oh."

"Frankly, I'm more curious as to why you picked that hair colour," I said.

Artemis giggled.

"Ah, of course you'd know that," she said, "As it happens, I once met Lord Sirzechs and fell in love with his hair. The Gremory hair colour truly is exquisite."

I stared at her for a moment, before bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny, boy?" hissed Zoe, her fingers twitching to her hunting knives.

"S-sorry, I was just expecting something more impressive than that," I said, "But seriously, you met Lucifer and that's what you thought?"

Artemis just smiled.

"Now, to business," said Artemis, "I've asked you here so that you might tell me more of the manticore. Bianca has reported some of the… mmm, disturbing things the monster said. But she may not have understood them. I'd like to hear them from you."

Percy nodded and filled the Goddess in on everything the Manticore had said, with me occasinally butting in to correct something. When we were done, Artemis put her hand thoughtfully on her silver bow.

"I feared this was the answer," she said.

Zoe sat forward.

"The scent, my lady?"

"Yes."

"What scent?" asked Percy.

"Things are stirring that I have not hunted in millennia," Artemis murmured, "Prey so old I have nearly forgotten."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, before looking at me.

"Sorry, but I don't know anything," I said before she could ask, "The Grigori has its own problems considering we're in a cold war that could become very hot at any moment."

"I see," murmered Artemis, turning her attention back to Percy, "We came here tonight sensing the manticore, but he was not the one I seek. Tell me again, exactly what Dr. Thorn said."

"Um, 'I hate middle school dances,'" said Percy.

I sighed.

"No seaweed brain, after that," I said, not noticing that I'd used Annabeths nickname, "He mentioned the General and a Great Stirring of Monsters. I don't know what the latter is, but my guess is that the General refers to…"

Zoe cut me off with a glare even more intense than the one she'd given me earlier.

"Don't speak his name in front of me, Fallen," she hissed.

I raised my hands.

"OK, OK, I won't mention him," I said, "Anyway, he also said, 'Soon we shall have the most important monster of all, the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus.'"

The goddess was so still she could've been a statue.

"Maybe he was lying," said Percy.

Artemis shook her head.

"No. He was not. I've been too slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster."

Zoe looked like she was trying very hard not to be afraid by keeping her glare up, but I could see her hands shaking.

"We will leave right away, my lady," she said.

"No, Zoe. I must do this alone."

"But, Artemis..."

"This task is too dangerous even for the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me."

"As… as you wish, my lady."

"I will find this creature," said Artemis, "And I shall bring it back to Olympus by winter solstice. It will be all the proof I need to convince the Council of the Gods of how much danger we are in."

"You know what the monster is?" asked Percy.

Artemis gripped her bow.

"Let us pray I am wrong."

"Before you go, I feel that I should warn you to keep your guard up," I said, "I have no doubt that your enemy knows your weaknesses and there was something about the Magic that teleported the Manticore away that has me on edge. It wasn't Greek Magic, I can tell you that much."

"Thank you for the warning Luke, but I will be fine," said Artemis, "I do have a favor to ask of you however. I want you to escort the Hunters back to Camp Half-Blood. They can stay there in safety until I return."

"What?" Zoe' blurted out, "But, Artemis, we hate that place. The last time we stayed there..."

"Yes, I know," Artemis said, "But I'm sure Dionysus will not hold a grudge just because of a little, ah, misunderstanding. It's your right to use Cabin Eight whenever you are in need. Besides, I hear they rebuilt the cabins you burned down."

I could here the amusement in her tone and I wondered if it was because of the burnt down cabins or something else.

Zoe muttered something about foolish campers.

"And now there is one last decision to make," continued Artemis turned to Bianca, "Have you made up your mind, my girl?"

Bianca hesitated.

"I'm still thinking about it," she said.

I lowered my head.

"Before you choose, think carefully about why you're doing it," I said.

Bianca gave me a shocked look while Zoe glared at me again.

"Wait," said Percy, "Thinking about what?"

"They… they've invited me to join the Hunt," said Bianca.

"What? But you can't! You have to come to Camp Half-Blood so Chiron can train you. It's the only way you can learn to survive."

"It is not the only way for a girl," Zoe said.

"Plus, I never trained at Camp and I'm still alive," I said.

Percy glared at me.

"Whos side are you on?" he asked.

"No ones," I said, "And need I remind you, I've never been to Camp. Frankly, I think she and Nico would be better off joining the Grigori."

"Absolutely not!" snapped Zoe, "I would never allow any girl to be exposed to those…"

"Zoe, enough," said Artemis, cutting off her Lieutenant.

I stared at the former Hesperide, surprised by the sheer venom in her voice when she talked about the Fallen. I sense some history there.

"Bianca, camp is cool! It's got a pegasus stable and a sword-fighting arena and… I mean, what do you get by joining the Hunters?" said Percy.

"To begin with," Zoe said, "Immortality."

"Alright, shes got me there," I said, "Then again, considering some of the things Azazel's come up with over the years…"

I trailed off as Zoe once again tried to kill me with her eyes.

"She's kidding, right?" said Percy.

"Zoe rarely kids about anything," Artemis said, "My Hunters follow me on my adventures. They are my maidservants, my companions, my sisters-in-arms. Once they swear loyalty to me, they are indeed immortal… unless they fall in battle, which is unlikely. Or break their oath."

"What oath?" asked Percy.

"To foreswear romantic love forever," said Artemis, "To never grow up, never get married. To be a maiden eternally."

"That actually sounds a little lonely," I said.

"What would a Fallen know about that?!" snapped Zoe.

Yep, definitely some history there.

"So you just go around the country recruiting half-bloods…" said Percy, apparently still trying to get his mind around the whole immortality thing.

"Not just half-bloods," Zoe interrupted, "Lady Artemis does not discriminate by birth. All who honor the goddess may join. Half-bloods, nymphs, mortals, even Youkai and Devils on occasion."

"Which are you, then?" asked Percy.

Anger flashed in Zoe's eyes.

"That is not thy concern, boy," she snapped, "The point is Bianca may join if she wishes. It is her choice."

"Bianca, this is crazy," said Percy, "What about your brother? Nico can't be a Hunter."

"Certainly not," Artemis agreed. "He will go to camp. Unfortunately, that's the best boys can do."

"Again, Grigori," I said, "Although for now Camp might be a better option."

"You can see him from time to time," said Artemis before Zoe could make another comment, "But you will be free of responsibility. He will have the camp counselors to take care of him. And you will have a new family. Us."

"A new family," Bianca repeated dreamily, "Free of responsibility."

"Bianca, you can't do this," said Percy, "It's nuts."

"Knock it off Percy," I said, "This is her decision and we should respect it."

Bianca looked at Zoe.

"Is it worth it?" she asked.

Zoe nodded.

"It is."

"What do I have to do?"

I sat back and watched as Zoe guided Bianca through the Hunters Oath. I was curious as to what would actually happen.

"That's it?" asked Bianca once she was done.

Zoe nodded.

"If Lady Artemis accepts thy pledge, then it is binding," she said.

"I accept it," Artemis said.

The flames in the brazier brightened, casting a silver glow over the room as a spark of Divine Magic flowed from Artemis into Bianca. She appeared no different, but I could feel the aura of Light that now surrounded her. It was rather impressive all things considered.

"I feel… stronger," she said.

"Welcome, sister," Zoe said.

"Remember your pledge," Artemis said, "It is now your life."

"Interesting," I muttered, "You transferred a spark of your Divine Power into her in the same way Exorcists do to gain the ability to use God's power against Devils."

"Well, the process is very similar," said Artemis.

She turned her gaze on Percy, who looked like someone had just told him that swimming had been made illegal.

"Do not despair, Percy Jackson," she said, "You will still get to show the di Angelos your camp. And if Nico so chooses, he can stay there."

"Great," he said, sounding a little surly, "How are we supposed to get there?"

Artemis closed her eyes.

"Dawn is approaching," she said, "Zoe, break camp. You must get to Long Island quickly and safely. I shall summon a ride from my brother."

Zoe didn't look real happy about that idea, but she nodded and told Bianca to follow her. As she was leaving, Bianca paused in front of Percy and I.

"I'm sorry, Percy, Luke," she said, "But I want this. I really, really do."

"Don't worry about it," I said, "Just make sure you explain your decision to Nico. Good luck with your new life. Oh, and take this."

I held out one of my Feathers.

"Think of it as a keepsake to remember a friend."

"Thank you," she said, taking the offering.

Then she was gone, and we was left alone with the twelve-year-old goddess.

"That is more than a keepsake, isn't it?" asked Artemis.

"Can you blame me for wanting to keep an eye on a friend?" I asked.

"I suppose not," said the Goddess, getting to her feet, "Now come, dawn approaches and it is time for you to meet my irresponsible twin, Apollo."

 **And done. Next time, reaching Camp.**

 **Yes, Artemis does know Sirzechs and loves the Gremory red hair. Can you blame her? I certainly can't.**

 **I wonder what the story behind Zoe's dislike of Fallen Angels is? Should be interesting in the future.**

 **And with that, I'm done. Please leave a review on the way out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Outsider Chronicles: Winged Lightning

Gods, Angels, Demons and Dragons make for great storys. Well, so long as your not living it. Aw well, at least I can throw lightning bolts! Now if only I could get this bloody Dragon to shut up.

 **And we're back for more! Nothing to say, have fun and enjoy!**

Chapter 6

It didn't take long for the Hunters to break camp and before long we were all gathered in the field, waiting for the sun to rise.

"About time," grumbled Artemis, "He's so-o-o lazy during the winter."

"You're, um, waiting for sunrise?" asked Percy.

"Its not what you think," I said, "The Chariot is made of the idea of the sun, not the sun itself."

"What he said," said Artemis.

"Oh, okay," said Percy, "So, it's not like he'll be pulling up in a..."

There was a sudden burst of light on the horizon and a blast of warmth as the sun started to rise. I could feel an impressive amount of power rapidly approaching.

"Don't look," said Artemis, "Not until he parks."

I did as she said as the sound of an engine revving came over the trees, accompanied by an intense heat. When the heat and light died down, I was finally able to sees and, sure enough, there was a glowing red convertible Maserati Spyder. The snow had melted around the Maserati in a perfect circle in the time it took for my eyes to adjust to the light, showing just how hot the car was. Then the driver got out and I got my first look at Apollo. Outdoorsy good looks, sandy hair and a blinding smile. All in all, a disgustingly attractive specimen most women would trip over themselves to talk to if they met him in a bar.

"Wow," muttered Thalia, "Apollo is hot."

"Isn't he technically your brother?" I asked.

Thalia looked at me for a moment, went green and scowled.

"And now I feel dirty," she muttered.

"Little sister!" called Apollo, approaching his sister, "What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried!"

Artemis sighed.

"I'm fine, Apollo," she said, "And I am not your little sister."

"Hey, I was born first!"

"I thought Artemis helped deliver you," I said innocently.

Apollo stared at me as Artemis looked smug. After a moment, he turned back to his sister, apparently deciding to just ignore me.

"So what's up?" he asked, "Got the girls with you, I see. You all need some tips on archery?"

Artemis gritted her teeth, her previous smug mood forgotten.

"I need a favor," she said, "I have some hunting to do, alone. I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood."

"Sure, sis!" said Apollo, raising his hands in a stop everything gesture, "I feel a haiku coming on."

The Hunters all groaned and I wasn't to pleased with the idea either. He cleared his throat and held up one hand dramatically.

"Green grass breaks through snow. Artemis pleads for my help. I am so cool."

He grinned at us, waiting for applause.

"That last line was only four syllables," said Artemis.

Apollo frowned.

"Was it?"

"Yes. What about I am so big-headed?"

"No, no, that's six syllables. Hmm."

He started muttering to himself.

"Lord Apollo has been going through this haiku phase ever since he visited Japan," she said, "Tis not as bad as the time he visited Limerick. If I'd had to hear one more poem that started with, There once was a goddess from Sparta..."

"I've got it!" Apollo announced, "I am so awesome. That's five syllables!"

He bowed, looking very pleased with himself.

"Its a bloody embarrassment to Japan, poetry and him for being the goddamn god of poetry," I deadpanned.

"And now, sis, transportation for the Hunters, you say?" said Apollo, "Good timing. I was just about ready to roll."

"These demigods will also need a ride," Artemis said, pointing to Percys lot, "Some of Chiron's campers plus one."

"No problem!" said the Sun God, eyeing us with interest, "Let's see… Thalia, right? I've heard all about you."

Thalia blushed.

"Hi, Lord Apollo," she mumbled

"Zeus's girl, yes? Makes you my half sister. Used to be a tree, didn't you? Glad you're back. I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. Man, I remember one time..."

"Brother," warned Artemis, "You should get going."

"Oh, right."

Apollo turned to Percy.

"Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah, I mean… yes, sir," said Percy, looking a little nervous.

Apollo studied him for a moment, but didn't say anything. Finally, he turned to me. He eyed me for a moment, before his eyes suddenly widened.

"Well, thats interesting," he muttered.

I blinked.

"Um, whats interesting?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," he said quickly, "Well! We'd better load up, huh? Ride only goes one way, west. And if you miss it, you miss it."

I narrowed my eyes. That was weird.

"Cool car," said Nico.

"Thanks, kid," said Apollo.

"But how will we all fit?"

"Oh."

Apollo seemed to notice the problem for the first time.

"Well, yeah. I hate to change out of sports-car mode, but I suppose…"

He took out his car keys and pressed one of the buttons. For a moment, the car glowed brightly again and when the glare died, the Maserati had been replaced by a minibus big enough for everyone.

"Right, everyone in," he said.

Zoe ordered the Hunters to start loading, picking up her camping pack.

"Here, sweetheart, let me get that," said Apollo, reaching for Zoes bag.

"You'll lose your balls doing that," I said as I carried my own stuff onto the bus.

Zoe looked like she was torn between crying to castrate the God or proving me wrong. Before she could decide, Artemis stepped in.

"Brother, you do not help my Hunters," she said, "You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters. And you do not call them sweetheart."

Apollo held up his hands.

"Sorry. I forgot," he said, "Hey, sis, where are you off to, anyway?"

"Hunting," Artemis said, "It's none of your business."

I ignored the siblings as I walked over to where Nico was stood, looking dejected.

"Bianca joined the Hunters," he said as I joined him.

"I know, I was there," I said.

"And you didn't try to stop her?"

I shrugged.

"It was her decision to make," I said, "Its not mine nor anyone else's place to judge her for it."

Nico sniffed.

"Shes the only family I have," he said in a small voice.

"I know," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "But this won't be the last time you meet and as long as you're both alive, you can always meet again."

I reached behind me and pulled out a feather.

"Here," I said, handing it to Nico, "I gave one to Bianca as well."

"A feather?" asked Nico.

"One of mine," I said, "They have certain abilities. In battle I can use them as blades or explosives, but they can also be used to track others. This one and the one Bianca has are linked, so you'll always be able to find each other."

"Thank you," said Nico, "You're a good friend Luke."

I smiled as he ran off towards the bus.

"That was a nice thing you did," said Thalia as she walked up beside me.

"I try," I said, "Now come on, we can talk when we get to camp."

We walked over to the bus as Artemis ran into the woods and Apollo turned around, spinning his keys around his finger.

"So," he said. "Who wants to drive?"

The Hunters piled into the van, cramming into the back so they'd be as far away as possible from Apollo and the rest of us highly infectious males. Bianca sat with them, leaving Nico to sit with us, although he didn't look to upset.

"This is so cool!" Nico said, jumping up and down in the driver's seat, "Is this really the sun? I thought Helios and Selene were the sun and moon gods. How come sometimes it's them and sometimes it's you and Artemis?"

"Downsizing," said Apollo, "The Romans started it. They couldn't afford all those temple sacrifices, so they laid off Helios and Selene and folded their duties into our job descriptions. My sis got the moon. I got the sun. It was pretty annoying at first, but at least I got this cool car."

"But how does it work?" asked Nico, "I thought the sun was a big fiery ball of gas!"

Apollo chuckled and ruffled Nico's hair.

"That rumor probably got started because Artemis used to call me a big fiery ball of gas," he said, "Seriously, kid, it depends on whether you're talking astronomy or philosophy. You want to talk astronomy? Bah, what fun is that? You want to talk about how humans think about the sun? Ah, now that's more interesting. They've got a lot riding on the sun… er, so to speak. It keeps them warm, grows their crops, powers engines, makes everything look, well, sunnier. This chariot is built out of human dreams about the sun, kid. It's as old as Western Civilization. Every day, it drives across the sky from east to west, lighting up all those puny little mortal lives. The chariot is a manifestation of the sun's power, the way mortals perceive it. Make sense?"

"Actually, all mythologies are technically correct," I said, "Ra's Sun Boat makes the trip at the same time as this thing."

"How do you know about that?" asked Apollo.

"I work for Azazel, hes actually met the guy," I said.

"Can I drive?" asked Nico.

"No, too young," said Apollo.

"Oo! Oo!"

Grover raised his hand.

"Mm, no," Apollo said, "Too furry."

He looked past Percy and focused on me and Thalia.

"Hmm, Daughter of Zeus or Nephilim Dragon," he mused.

"Pardon?" I said.

"Nevermind," said Apollo, "So, Thalia?"

"Oh, no," said Thalia, shaking her head, "No, thanks."

"In that case, you drive," said Apollo, turning to me.

"Er, I'm underage," I said.

"Hmm, technically your not," said Apollo, "And thats good enough for me."

Before I could ask what he meant by that considering I was 14, Apollo hit a button on the dashboard, and a sign popped up along the top of the windshield. It took me a moment to read it since it was backward, but it said WARNING: STUDENT DRIVER.

"Take it away!" said Apollo.

I slowly got behind the wheel, taking a moment to familiarize myself with the controls. It was an automatic. I hate automatics.

"Speed equals heat," Apollo advised. "So start slowly, and make sure you've got good altitude before you really open her up."

"Got it," I said, "Now, lets see if I remember…"

I pressed down on the accelerator. Apparently Apollo had tinkered with the Chariot, because it was a lot lighter than I was used to, resulting in the bus jerking forwards, resulting in me pulling on the wheel and sending us skyward.

"Er, sorry," I said.

I glanced in the mirror and cleared my throat guiltily at the sight of the burning ring of trees I'd left behind.

* * *

Fortunately, after that little mishap, the rest of the trip was mostly painless, other than a few pointers from Apollo when I drifted to high or low, and before long we were touching down on the edge of the canoeing lake at Camp.

"Well, that was surprisingly painless," said Apollo, ignoring me as I flipped him off.

 **And with that I'm done. No real surprises here, although Apollo can clearly tell that something's different about Luke.**

 **Nothing more to say, so until next time, please leave a review and a belated happy new year.**


	7. Chapter 7

Outsider Chronicles: Winged Lightning

Gods, Angels, Demons and Dragons make for great storys. Well, so long as your not living it. Aw well, at least I can throw lightning bolts! Now if only I could get this bloody Dragon to shut up.

 **And we're back for more! Nothing to say, have fun and enjoy!**

Chapter 7

I have to say, actually seeing the Camp myself (and not the one from the godawful movies) was absolutely amazing and I had to hold myself back from fanboying out. It looked exactly how I imagined, with the 12 cabins, roofless dining area, arena, strawberry patches, climbing wall with lava and falling rocks and anything else a bunch of hormonal, teenaged Demigods could need.

"Whoa," Nico said as he climbed off the bus after me, "Is that a climbing wall?"

"Yeah," said Percy.

"Why is there lava pouring down it?"

"Little extra challenge. Come on. I'll introduce you to Chiron. Zoe, have you met..."

"I know Chiron," said Zoe stiffly, "Tell him we will be in Cabin Eight. Hunters, follow me."

"I'll show you the way," Grover offered eagerly.

"We know the way," snapped Zoe.

"Oh, really, it's no trouble," said Grover, scurrying along after the Lieutenant, "It's easy to get lost here, if you don't..."

He tripped over a canoe and came up still talking.

"...like my old daddy goat used to say! Come on!"

Zoe rolled her eyes, but didn't protest. She clearly figured the best way to get rid of the Satyr was to let him come with them. The Hunters shouldered their packs and their bows and headed off toward the cabins. As Bianca was leaving, she leaned over and whispered something in her brothers ear. Nico just scowled and turned away. I rolled my eyes and made a note to make sure Bianca survived so they could patch things up.

"Take care, sweethearts!" called Apollo after the Hunters, earning a round of glares.

He winked at Percy.

"Watch out for those prophecies, Percy. I'll see you soon."

"What do you mean?" asked the Son of Poseidon.

Instead of answering, he turned to me.

"I look forwards to seeing what you'll do in the future, little Dragon," he said.

"OK, why do you keep calling me a Dragon?" I asked.

"Lets just say you have more than just black wings," he said.

Before I could ask what the hell he meant, he hopped back into his Chariot.

"Later, Thalia," he called, "And, uh, be good!"

He gave her a wicked smile, as if he knew something she didn't, before closing the door and revving the engine. I turned aside as the sun chariot took off in a blast of heat. When I looked back, the lake was steaming and a red Maserati soared over the woods, glowing brighter and climbing higher until it disappeared in a ray of sunlight.

Nico looked up at me.

"What did he mean?" he asked.

"Hell if I know," I said, "Although I have a nasty feeling I'm not going to like it…"

"Oh...Whos Chiron?"

"Our activities director," said Percy, "He's… well, you'll see.

"If those Hunter girls don't like him, that's good enough for me," Nico grumbled, "Let's go."

"You'd best come as well Luke," said Thalia.

"Got it," I said.

I followed the two Big Three Kids through the Camp until we reached the Big House. The blue painted house was decorated with strings of red and yellow fireballs that warmed the porch but didn't seem to catch anything on fire. Inside, flames crackled in the hearth and the air smelled like hot chocolate that immediately got my mouth watering. What? I like chocolate.

Thalia led the way into the Parlor where we found a plump, red faced man and a Centaur in a wheelchair. As we entered, Chiron looked up and smiled.

"Percy, Thalia, welcome back!" he said, before looking at Nico and I, "Ah, and these must be..."

"Nico di Angelo and Luke Morgenstern," said Percy, "Nico and his sister are half-bloods and Luke is, well, I'm not really sure."

"No one is," I said, "But I do know that my Mother is an Olympian."

Chiron eyed me for a moment, before nodding.

"Well, it appears you succeeded in your mission," he said.

"Well…" said Percy, looking uncomfortable.

Chirons smile melted.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "And where is Annabeth?"

"Oh, dear," said Mr. D in a bored voice, "Not another one lost."

I glanced at the Wine God and saw that he was eyeing me with some interest, although he was hiding it behind a mask of boredom.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked, "Who else is lost?"

Just then, Grover trotted into the room, grinning like crazy. He had a black eye and red lines on his face that looked like a slap mark.

"What did you do?" I asked.

Grover ignored me.

"The Hunters are all moved in!" he said.

Chiron frowned.

"The Hunters, eh?" he said, "I see we have much to talk about. Grover, perhaps you should take our young friend to the den and show him our orientation film."

"But… Oh, right. Yes, sir."

"Orientation film?" Nico asked, "Is it G or PG? 'Cause Bianca is kinda strict..."

"Its an orientation film, I doubt its got anything inappropriate," I said.

"It's PG-13," Grover said.

"Cool!" said Nico, happily following him out of the room.

"Now," said Chiron, "Perhaps you three should sit down and tell us the whole story. And I'd like to know more about you if possible Mr Morgenstern."

"Fair enough," I said as I took a seat.

When we were done with the story, Chiron turned to Mr. D.

"We should launch a search for Annabeth immediately,"

"I'll go," said Thalia and Percy at the same time.

"Bad idea," I said at the same time as the other two Halfbloods.

Everyone looked at me.

"We don't even know where to start looking," I said, "She could be anywhere and she's likely being well guarded. We can't just charge in blindly and risk getting her and us killed."

Chiron eyed me for a second, before he sighed deeply.

"You're right," he said.

"But Chiron!" started Percy, before Mr D cut him off.

"The Nephilim's right," said the God, "From what you have told me," Mr. D said, "we have broken even on this escapade. We have, ah, regrettably lost Annie Bell.."

"Annabeth," snapped Percy.

"And you procured a small annoying boy to replace her," continued Mr D, ignoring Percy completely, "So I see no point risking further half-bloods on a ridiculous rescue. The possibility is very great that this Annie girl is dead."

"Thats...a little harsh," I said.

Mr D just sniffed.

"Annabeth may be alive," said Chiron, "She's very bright. If… if our enemies have her, she will try to play for time. She may even pretend to cooperate."

"That's right," Thalia said, "Luke would want her alive."

"Thats gonna get confusing," I muttered.

"In which case" said Mr. D, "I'm afraid she will have to be smart enough to escape on her own."

Percy moved to stand, but I grabbed him and pulled him back down before he could pick a fight with Dionysus.

"Don't even think about it," I warned.

Percy glared at me and opened his mouth, but before he could tear into me and earn an electric shock, Nico burst into the room, followed by Grover.

"SO COOL!" he yelled, holding his hands out to Chiron, "You're… you're a centaur!"

Chiron managed a nervous smile.

"Yes, Mr. di Angelo, if you please," he said, "Though, I prefer to stay in human form in this wheelchair for, ah, first encounters."

Nico had already turned to Mr. D however.

"And, whoa!" He shouted, looked at Mr. D, "You're the wine dude? No way!"

Mr. D gave Nico a look of loathing.

"The wine dude?" he asked incredulously.

"Dionysus, right? Oh, wow! I've got your figurine."

"My figurine?"

"In my game, Mythomagic...murph!"

I had just clapped my hand over his mouth.

"Now really isnt the time for that Nico!" I said.

"Percy," Chiron said quickly, "you and Thalia go down to the cabins. Inform the campers we'll be playing capture the flag tomorrow evening."

"Capture the flag?" asked Percy, "But we don't have enough..."

"It is a tradition," Chiron said, "A friendly match, whenever the Hunters visit."

"Yeah," muttered Thalia, "I bet it's real friendly."

"We'll come to," I said, doing my best to ignore Nico who was licking my hand, "Come on trouble, lets go before Mr D decides to turn you into a bottlenose."

I dragged Nico out of the room.

* * *

After leading us down to the cabins and introducing Nico and I to the Stoll brothers in the Hermes Cabin (That was thankfully not stuffed to capacity), Percy and Thalia headed off to let whoever else was in camp know about the upcoming CTF match. I couldn't help but notice that Nico looked down as he sat on his assigned bunk.

"Whats up?" I asked, sitting down across from him, "You seemed really excited earlier."

"I was," said Nico, "I mean, who wouldn't be, finding out about all this cool stuff?"

"True enough I suppose," I said, "So whats got you down now?"

"Its just...I miss Bianca," he said, "Before, with all the new stuff, I was distracted, but now I have chance to think…"

Ah, that made sense. I eyed my younger friend for a moment, before snapping my fingers.

"I know what to do," I said, "Come on."

I reached into my bag and pulled out a black bundle. Nico eyed it with interest.

"Whats that?" he asked.

"You'll see," I said, getting to my feet, "Now come on, I want to show you something."

I led the way over to the arena where a few Campers were training and unwrapped the bundle, revealing a silver hilt.

"Whats that?" asked Nico.

I smirked as I picked up the hilt and activated it. A humming blade of white light shot out, causing Nico to go wide eyed.

"Cool, right?" I asked, spinning the weapon around my fingers.

"WHERE DID YOU GET A LIGHTSABER?!" he shouted.

"Its Swords of Light," I said, "But Lightsaber works to. They are the staple weapon of Exorcists along with a Light Gun. Technically, they're meant to be used against Devils, but are just as effective as Celestial Bronze against Monsters."

I deactivated the weapons and held them out to Nico.

"Here, you don't have a weapon, so you can have this."

"Um, don't you need it?" asked Nico.

"No, I can do this," I said, holding out my hand and creating a purple Sword of Light, "Basic Fallen Angel skill. I prefer my lighting though."

"Heh, cool!" said Nico.

He activated the sword and started swinging it around.

"WHOA!" I yelped, leaning back as Nico nearly took my head off, "Slow down Nico!"

"Sorry."

Nico deflated slightly.

"Copy my stance," I said, shifting into a ready stance, "Its not the same as what Camp would teach you, but it works nicely."

Nico shifted into a decent approximation of my stance.

"Widen your stance," I said, "Remain on your toes and make sure you keep loose. Standing ramrod straight will get you killed. Remember, you're not as strong as most monsters, so you need to use your speed and agility."

Nico listened attentively as I walked him through the basics of my style, copying the Katas I showed him as best he could. Surprisingly (or maybe not considering he was a Demigod) he wasn't awful and quickly adapted to the style enough that he'd at least be able to hold his own in a fight.

"Not bad kiddo," I said as we made our way over to the dining pavilion, "You've got some serious talent."

Nico beamed up at me.

* * *

Dinner was excellent. Not only was the pizza and BBQ delicious, but I also got to show off my Poker skills by cleaning out both of the Stoll brothers, much to their horror and everyone elses amusement.

"B-but how?!" demanded Travice as I happily swept up my winnings, "The only people who ever beat us are our siblings and Athena's kids!"

"Guess I just got lucky," I said.

"Lucky my ass," muttered Connor, "The only way you could be that lucky is to be Tyche's kid."

He eyed me warily.

"You're not, are you?"

"Nope," I said.

When we'd finished eating, Chiron made the customary toast to the gods and formally welcomed the Hunters of Artemis. The clapping was pretty halfhearted. Then he announced the "good will" capture-the-flag game for tomorrow night, which got a lot better reception.

"And finally, let us welcome our new Campers, Nico di Angelo and Luke Morgenstern," said Chiron, wrapping up his speech.

Nico and I found ourselves shoved to our feet by our tablemates as everyone started clapping. However, that didn't last long as they faltered, their eyes being drawn to something over my head. I looked up and saw a grey holographic owl floating above my head.

"Huh, that didn't take long," I said.

* * *

After that little reveal, everyone split up and started heading back to their own cabins. As I headed back with Nico, a boy my age with blond hair and gray eyes walked up to me.

"Hey, your names Luke, right?" he asked.

"Thats right, Luke Morgenstern," I said.

"I'm Malcolm Pace, the stand-in councillor for the Athena cabin," said Malcolm.

"Stand in?" I asked.

"Well, normally it'd be Annabeth, but…" he trailed off as I winced.

Yeah, I'd forgotten about that little tidbit.

"Anyway, I'll show you to your cabin if you like," said Malcolm.

"Sure, just let me grab my stuff from the Hermes Cabin," I said.

It didn't take me long to gather my stuff since I hadn't unpacked anything, but before I left, I turned to Nico, who looked extremely forlorn.

"OK, whats wrong now?" I asked.

"Now your leaving me to," muttered Nico.

I stared at him, before snorting.

"HEY!"

"Sorry, I know I shouldn't laugh, but still…" I said, "You do know that I'm only going to be sleeping in another cabin, right? I'll still be here to train you."

That seemed to cheer Nico up. I grinned at the younger boy and ruffled his hair, making him scowl at me, before leaving the cabin and rejoining Malcolm outside.

"Get everything?" asked my half brother.

"Yep, lets go," I said.

I followed Malcolm across the field to Cabin 6 and into the Cabin. The interior has a workshop and a library, with bunk beds pushed up against the wall. The library was filled with thousands of books and old scrolls, as well as tables and chairs for us to study and read. The workshop is crammed with tables and work benches, and the cupboards are filled with materials to build things. There are also several 3-D models of buildings, blueprints, old war maps, and armor, as well as a few interactive whiteboards and what appeared to be gold plated computers.

"Huh, nice," I said, "Whats with the computers?"

"Demigods can't use mobiles or the internet normally without attracting monsters," said Malcolm, "Those allow us to do so without killing everyone in Camp."

"Fair enough," I said.

"So, I've been wondering something," said Malcolm.

"Sure, whats up?"

"Why exactly do you have black hair and purple eyes? I mean, we do have siblings who have other colours, but most of us have gray and blond."

"Its to do with my Grandpa," I said, "He's from another Pantheon and more powerful than Mum, so, when she created me, the essence of my Grandfather in my Dad mixed with hers and resulted in me having more stuff from his side of the family than from Mum."

"Wait, another Pantheon?" asked Malcolm.

"Oh come on," I groaned, "You don't honestly believe that the Greeks are the only Myths out there?" I asked.

"I guess…" said Malcolm, "So...which Pantheon?"

I smirked and opened my wings. Malcolm's eyes widened at the sight

"Judeo-Christian," I said, "My grandpa is a Fallen Angel."

I folded my wings again. Malcolm's surprise faded and he gained a thoughtful look.

"So, what else can you do?" he asked.

I smirked.

 **And I'll end it here. A bit longer than normal, but hey, more content for you lot.**

 **A bit more bonding with Nico and a quick training session with a sword. That'll be relevent later.**

 **Other than that, I don't have anything to say, so I'll sign off. Please leave me a review!**


End file.
